habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Habitica Wiki
__TOC__ Forum discussion Archived Talk page Landing Page (mainpage) Any opinions about adding News to the homepage? There are so many sources of info for HabitRPG and twitter seems like it kind of brings it together (Tumblr blog at least). Any thoughts? Just thought I'd throw this up for comment. The wiki's been pretty quiet lately. Everyone OK? Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 16:26, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Well, the twitter timeline shows up fine on my mobile browser but not my laptop (just get a link). Not sure why. Thought it my be because I had Click to Flash extension enabled but turning it off didn't change anything. Anyone got any ideas? Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 18:27, October 25, 2013 (UTC) '''WYIWYG (visual editor) has been turned off: '''Here's a Discussion with Wikia support re why WYISWYG editor has been turned off and twitter feed not displaying on desktop browsers. Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 18:26, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Posted mainpage survey on Trello documentation card, the Tavern and in the Vote section of mainpage. Hopefully, everyone can access this Summary of Responses. Hoping to get some idea of what people find useful on the mainpage. I changed the mainpage quite a bit and haven't heard any feedback. Not sure if that means people are unhappy with the process or just don't have time and/or interest. I'm not really sure of the best way to do a wiki (new at it), have multiple people editing AND make sure that everyone feels included. I was thinking that maybe everyone just makes the changes that make most sense and if different directions emerge that we talk about it (either on talk pages or on a forum). I hope that the mainpage changes didn't cause people to disengage. I put them up with the desire to have a discussion and to make the wiki more useful to players. If the changes don't accomplish that, I'm more than happy to go in another direction. Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 17:22, November 6, 2013 (UTC) HabitRPG has been getting some new features so I've sort of been waiting for the dust to settle, so to speak (and I've been busy). Your approach to the wiki seems practical (i.e. participants make changes & discuss if ideas conflict.). I assume people work on this when they can spare the time or have an idea to contribute. My inclination is to have the article-type content (Getting Started, etc.) on the left and the more-info type pictures &/or links in the sidebar (eg. Featured Articles Slider, Contributor Spotlight, News, vote). That may be too many things for the side, so one or more could go after the Getting Started article. If that is technically difficult, can we do two columns under the welcome section: Getting Started in one column and Featured Articles+Contributor Spotlight or News in the other?) The Featured Articles Slider feels a little too large. Wc8 (talk) 17:41, November 7, 2013 (UTC) @wc8, Thanks for taking the time to add your feedback. The reason I put Getting Started on the right and the slider and News on the left is that I wanted to make the central focus interesting to experienced players too. It seems to me that once you've been introduced to the game that there are easier ways to learn more than Getting Started. It's not alpha sorted so you have to read through it. I personally would rather search or use your menu customizations. Thoughts? As far the slider goes, I think we'll need to switch to a slideshow to make it fit in the right column. My understanding from wikia help is that sliders by default take up the whole page. I'll test it soon. I'd kinda like to hold off making changes until we give people a chance to complete the survey. How about 11/15? Bobbyroberts99 (talk) 17:24, November 8, 2013 (UTC) sure...actually my feedback can be ignored. It's more food for thought than a final perspective.Wc8 (talk) 18:49, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Sample slideshow PlannerSlider2.png|Establishing Your Goals|link=Establishing Your Goals basic-tutorial-slideshow.jpg|Basic Tutorial|link=http://vimeo.com/57654086 Looking_for_love.jpg‎|Overcoming Obstacles|link=Antidotes:_Overcoming_Obstacles tutorial-2-slideshow.jpg|Tutorial Two: New features|link=http://youtu.be/cT5ghzZFfao .|link=Help:Contents|linktext=Help:Contents